Die Vertretungs-Direktorin
Die Vertretungs-Direktorin ist die vierzehnte Folge der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertdreiundachzigste der Serie. Als Twilight Starlight die Schule anvertraut, setzt der neidische Discord alles daran es ihr richtig schwer zu machen. Inhalt Artefaktkunde Heute zeigt Twilight ihren Schülern einige Artefakte, die Ocellus als legendäre magische Relikte erkennt. Sie ist in den Büchern eben schon ein wenig weiter als die anderen. Twilight stellt die Artefakte als das Amulett von Aurora, den Talisman von Mirage, den Helm von Yickslur, die Krone von Grover, Knuckerbocker's Muschel und den Umhang von Clover der cleveren vorstellt. Sie erzählt das Prinzessin Celestia die Artefakte der Schule schenkte weil jedes eine Kultur repräsentiert aus der die Schüler kommen. Und man wird noch mehr über sie lernen bei einer Zauberschnitzeljagd. Die Schüler sollen dabei in Paaren zusammen arbeite und die versteckten Relikte finden. Das Team das die meisten findet wird von Prinzessin Celestia durch die Canterlot Archive geführt. Twilight erklärt Gallus und Silverstream zum ersten Paar. Doch bevor sie mit der Einteilung weitermachen kann, geht ein Raunen durch die Schüler und Yona hat eine Frage. Wieso Twilight leuchtet. Twilights Schönheitsfleck leuchtet, was bedeutet das die Karte sie ruft. Mission: weit, weit weg Schnell eilt Twilight zu ihrem Schloss wo sich auch schon die restlichen Mane 6 versammelt haben. Zu allem Überfluss liegt die Freundschaftsmission am äußersten und entferntesten Rand Equestrias. Sie werden Tagelang unterwegs sein, was auch bedeutet das keine Lehrer da sein werden um die Schule zu leiten. Davon mal abgesehen haben sie auch keine Ahnung wie lange sie wegbleiben werden. Aber da macht sich Twilight keine Sorgen da sie schon einen Siebzigpunkteplan für solche Fälle ausgearbeitet hat. Schulleiterin Starlight In Abwesenheit der Mane 6 soll Starlight die Schule leiten. Für Twilight ist sie die erste Wahl, immerhin ist Starlight Freundschaftsexpertin und Twilight davon überzeugt das sie es so gut kann wie sie selbst. Starlight hat allerdings bedenken weil es eine menge Verantwortung ist. Doch Twilight hat schon alles nötige vorbereitet und lässt Spike eine Menge Papiere reinbringen. Lehrplan, Regeln für die Zauberschnitzeljagd, das Essensmenü für die nächsten Sechsmonate und Spike, der bei allem helfen kann was nicht in den Akten steht. Da fragt Starlight wieso Twilight nicht ihm die Leitung gibt. Was Spike rigoros ablehnt, das eine mal als Prinzessin einzuspringen reicht im immer noch. (Siehe: Prinzessin Spike) Starlight tut einfach mal so als würde der letzte Satz Sinn machen und sagt zu. Discord Wenig später machen sich die Mane 6 auf den Weg. Von der Schule aus winken Spike, Starlight und Discord ihnen nach. Was für Spike und Starlight eine ziemliche Überraschung ist. Immerhin ist Discord zum ersten mal an der Schule, den er wurde weder zur Eröffnung dem Freunde und Familien Tag oder zur Abschlussfeier eingeladen, was ihm schon ein wenig verstimmt. Jetzt ist aber da, stellt sich Starlight allerdings die Frage wieso er kam. Discord erzählt das er für Twilight einspringen will als Schulleiter, mit der Begründung das man an dieser Schule seine eigenen Regeln macht, Worüber es ja auch einen ganzen Song gab (Siehe: Die Schule der Freundschaft – Teil 2), und wer ist den besser im eigenen Regeln machen als Discord. Da weist Spike darauf hin das Starlight momentan Schulleiterin ist. Wozu Twilight sehr detaillierte Anweisungen gab. Dazu hat Discord ein paar klitzekleine Vorschläge beizusteuern für die er sich eine klitzekleine Schreibfeder zaubert. Punkt Eins: Schwerkraft ist frei wählbar. Sofort fängt alles an zu schweben. Punkt Zwei: Das neue Schulmaskottchen soll ein mehr hufiges Pinseläffchen sein, das er gleich mal erscheinen lässt. Doch Starlight hat vor Twilight eben würdig zu vertreten und lehnt Discords Hilfe ab. Worauf Discord ein geschnappt verschwindet. Sofort normalisiert sich die Schwerkraft. Spike hat kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, den aus eigener Erfahrung weiß er das Discords verhalten kein gutes Zeichen ist. Doch da macht sich Starlight keine Sorgen das sie und Discord alte Equestriafreunde sind. (Siehe: Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 2) Die Chaosschule Etwas später haben Starlight und Spike die Relikte für die Schnitzeljagd versteckt und die Wochenvorräte bestellt. Es muss sich nur noch um den Unterricht gekümmert werden. Starlight denkt schon das sie wohl doch gut über die Runden kommen werden da betreten sie Twilights Büro in dem sich Discord eingenistet und umdekoriert hat. Er selbst tippt gerade was auf eine Scheibe Toast und möchte das die Tür zu ist. Sonst fliegen die Twittermites raus. Kleine Blitzschläge verteilende Insekten die Spike eine verpassen. Nun will Starlight wissen was das zu bedeuten hat. Discord erklärt das keiner hinter dem Schreibtisch saß und fragt sich was wohl Twilight dazu sagen wird. Seiner Meinung nach so was wie Das Starlight ihr Vertrauen missbraucht und sie hat hängen lassen. Aber deshalb braucht sich Starlight keinen Kopf machen, weil Discord versichert sie in Schutz zu nehmen. Im übrigen hofft er das sie Limburger Käse, eine sehr Geruchs starke Käsesorte, mag. Er hat nämlich einen extra großen Leib fürs Lehrerzimmer bestellt, der Spike unter sich begräbt. Ab hier übernimmt Starlight die Leitung und versucht Discord weg zu schicken. Der ist völlig enttäuscht darüber dass das der Dank sein soll und das wo er doch so herausragende Vertretungslehrer organisiert hat. Das Klingt für Spike, Der sich gerade aus dem Käse befreit, recht hilfreich, zum es der nächste Punkt auf der Liste ist. Starlight will sich die Lehrer mal lieber ansehen. Iron Will Den Freundschaftsbandkurs leitet der einschüchternd selbstbewusste Minotaurus Iron Will. Der von Yona verlangt so laut sie kann „Sei mein Freund zu rufen“. Was Darin endet das die ganze Klasse reiß aus nimmt. Iron Will ist beeindruckt. Starlight ist sich aber sich das Twilight anders unterrichtet. Cranky Auf dem Sportplatz lässt sich Cranky Doodle Esel von den Schülern von vorne bis hinten bedienen. Dabei hat er am Eistee, den Gallus ihm bringt, ständig was auszusetzen. Spike ist sich sicher das Twilight so auf keinen Fall Freundschaft unterrichtet. Die Baumklasse In einen Klassenraum hat Discord einen Baum als Lehrer hin gestellt. Was Starlight nicht fassen kann. Allerdings ist es nicht irgend ein Baum sondern ein Drachenniesbaum wie Spike feststellt. Der macht seinem Namen alle ehre und die Schüler fliehen vor den Feuernisern von Drache Smolder. Discord unerwünscht Die Schule versinkt im Chaos und Starlight hat alle Hufe voll zu tun die Lage unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Weswegen sie auf Discord einen etwas überforderten Eindruck macht. Hoffentlich wird Twilight davon nicht enttäuscht sein. Starlight weiß aber genau das alles Dicords Schuld ist. Der Dachte ja das Starlight die Leitung hat, aber er will natürlich einspringen wen sie möchte. Starlight möchte einfach das sich das Blatt wieder wendet. Worauf sich Discord in ein Blatt verwandelt und umdreht. Da es so aber nicht gemeint war lässt Discord sich weg wehen und will nicht mehr helfen. Starlight hofft das er jetzt wegbleibt, aber da würde Spike nicht drauf wetten. Er meint das Discord sie auf die Probe stellt. Stellt sich Starlight die Frage warum, sie sind doch Freunde. Spike erklärt das Discord sich eben so verhält, selbst bei Ponys und Drachen die er mag. Das findet Starlight zwar nicht so toll aber sie ist Vorbereitet. Den sie hat Twilight versprochen die Schule gut zu leiten, und dieses Versprechen will sie auch halten, komme was wolle. Das hat Discord heimlich mit gehört und er nimmt die Herausforderung an. Der neue Am nächsten Tag hat Starlight neue Vertretungslehrer organisiert. Spitfire, Trixie und Maud Pie. Somit kann der Unterricht beginnen und die Schüler sollen nicht vergessen das heute Nachmittag die Zauberschnitzeljagd ist. Die Schüler haben sich Schon in ihre Klasse begeben als Discord rein platz und am Unterricht teilnehmen will. Als Trixie sich vorstellt klingt mitten drin etwas. Es kommt aus Discords Essenstüte. Wie sich raus stellt ruft ihn jemand auf seiner Banane an, schon steckt er in einem Tratschgespräch. Nun will Trixie wissen was er hier zu suchen hat. Discord erklärt ein Schüler der Freundschaft zu sein, es sei den Trixie denkt nicht gut genug zu sein ihn zu unterrichten. Natürlich meint Trixie das sie es ist und verbietet Obsttelefonate in ihrem Unterricht. Kurzum schält Discord die Banane und isst den Telefonhörer darin. Die Zaubershow Trixie erklärt das die Magie das wichtigste Element de Freundschaft ist. Weshalb sie jetzt eine Zaubershow zeigen will. Für ihren ersten Trick will sie was aus ihrem Hut ziehen. Doch mischt Discord sich heimlich ein und aus dem Hut kommt erst ein geflügeltes Schwein, dann Derpy und zum Schluss ein großer Bär der die Schüler verscheucht. Nun sucht sich Discord eine Neue Gelegenheit zum Chaos stiften und der Bär verschwindet. Als Trixie sich ihren Hut aufsetzt klingelt es darunter. Es ist die Telephonbanane, an der jemand Trixie einen Ferngesprächstarif andrehen will. Coach Discord Auf dem Sportplatz ist Spitfire gerade mit dem Sportunterricht fertig und fliegt weg. Die Schüler legen eine wohlverdiente Pause ein, als Discord auftaucht und den Sportlehrer gibt. Da die Schüler aber nicht gleich loslaufen, zaubert Discord zur Motivation einen Bugbear herbei. Ein gefährliches Raubtier das sich gleich auf die Schüler stürzt. Silverstream ist ganz begeistert da sie noch nie in ihrem Leben so schnell gerannt ist. Da bittet Sandbar Discord um eine Pause. Darauf erklärt Discord das es bei Freundschaft immer um Ehrlichkeit geht und er meint es sehr ehrlich wen er sagt „Hier wird nicht aufgehört“. Weiter geht die Fluch vor dem Bugbear. Da Yona die langsamste ist nimmt das Untier besonders sie ins Visier. Plötzlich stolpert Yona. Silverstream und Sandbar wollen ihr aufhelfen doch der Bugbear greift schon an. In letzter Sekunde kann Starlight ihn mit ihrer Magie abschießen und verscheuchen. Starlight gegen Discord Starlight ist Stinksauer auf Discord das er sämtliche Grenzen überschreitet. Sie weiß ja nicht wieso er die Schule zerstören will, aber damit solle er aufhören. Doch Discord denkt nicht daran. Worauf Starlight ihr Horn lädt. Spike versucht zu schlichten und erinnert Starlight das Discord doch ihr Freund ist. Dazu merkt sie an das er sich nicht wie einer verhält. Dem kann Spike nur zustimmen und er fragt Discord was sein Problem ist. Doch er versteht nicht wieso die Tatsache das Twilight die Leitung der Schule einem, seiner Meinung nach, inkompetenten, Macht hungrigen Einhorn übertragen hat den sein Problem sein soll. Jetzt reicht es Starlight und sie lässt Discord mit einem gewaltigen Zauber verschwinden, der sogar einen Krater in den Sportplatz reißt. Starlight versichert jedoch das mit Discord alles in Ordnung ist und sie ihn lediglich für alle Zeiten vom Schulgelände verbannt hat. Verunsichert gehen die Schüler. Spike denkt allerdings das diese Aktion alles nur noch schlimmer macht und fragt Starlight warum sie nicht einfach mit Discord geredet hat. Sie räumt ein das er in einem Punkt recht hat, Sie ist einfach eine ganz schreckliche Schulleiterin. Das findet Spike aber nicht da Discord eben Discord ist. Nur was Stört ihn dann so das Starlight das sagen hat. Da klingelt es und Spike findet das sie es besser nach der Zauberschnitzeljagd klären. Die Schnitzeljagd beginnt Alle Schüler sind in der Eingangshalle versammelt. Starlight erklärt das man für diese Schnitzeljagd die Geschichte der Relikte kenne um herauszufinden wo sie versteckt sind. Dazu bekommen die Schüler ein magisches Schild, wen sie ein Artefakt sehen sollen sie es damit berühren und bekommen einen Punkt. Die Teams sind schon eingeteilt und Spike verteilt die Schilde. Als alle soweit sind eröffnete Starlight die Zauberschnitzeljagd. Nun geht sie mit Spike auf dessen Vorschlag in Twilights Observatorium von wo aus sie die Teams beobachten können. Der Helm von Yickslur Eines der Teams bilden Smolder und Ocellus, die als erstes nach dem Helm von Yickslur in einer Halle voller Rüstungen suchen. Ocellus erzählt das im Lehrbuch Yickslur als ehrenwerter Yakkrieger beschrieben wird. Alle Feinde die ihn sahen sollen ihre Waffen friedlich niedergelegt haben. Deswegen geht Ocellus davon aus das sich sein Helm bei den alten Rüstungen befindet. Tatsächlich findet Smolder den Helm auf einer der Rüstungen womit ihr Team schon mal einen Punkt hat. Das alles hat Starlight vom Observatorium verfolgt und freut sich für die beiden. Da sieht sie durch das Teleskop wie sich die Rüstung in Bewegung setzt und auf die beiden los geht. Für Ocellus ist klar das es in der Schule Spukt. Die Krone von Grover Silverstream und Gallus sehen sich in der Bibliothek um. Zufällig hat Gallus Spike gestern beobachtet und weiß daher wo zumindest ein Artefakt ist. Tatsächlich reagiert sein Schild in der Nähe eines Porträts von König Grover, hinter dem dessen Krone ist. Womit sie den Punkt haben. Gallus erzählt das die Krone magisch sein soll, Grover wurde damit der Erste König von Greifenstein. Silverstream ist baff das er im Unterricht aufgepasst hat. Als Gallus ihr klar machen will das keinem zu erzählen, wird das Gemälde plötzlich lebendig und greift an. Auch Andere Bilder gehen auf die Schüler los. Durchs Teleskop entdeckt Starlight das Discord dahinter steckt. Spike denkt das sie ihn aus doch aus der Schule verband hat. Starlight erklärt das ihr Zauber nur auf seinen Körper wirkt. Offensichtlich kann sein Geist weiter kommen und gehen wie es ihm passt. Starlight macht sich auf den Spuk zu beenden. Allerdings fragt sich Spike ob Magie die richtige Antwort auf Discord ist. Jedoch will Starlight dieses mal keinen Magie einsetzen. Knuckerbocker's Muschel Sandbar und Yona suchen, nichts ahnend, nach der Muschel von Knuckerbocker. Sandbar erzählt das wen man in die Bläst man einen Drachen ruft. Worüber im Schulbuch auch ein Gedicht steht. „Las mich dir alles zeigen und in Drachenhöhen steigen“. Da bemerkt Sandbar das man ja auch Treppen steigen muss. Also wollen sie mal eine Stock höher versuchen. Doch als Yona auf die Stuffe steigt sinkt sie ein. Die Treppe verwandelt sich in Treibsand. Während der Sand die beiden davon spült erscheint Discords Geist und sammelt die Muschel ein. Schulspuk Inzwischen werden die Schüler von Discords Spuk kreuz und quer durch die Schule gejagt. Dabei werden die Young 6 zusammen getrieben. Smolder und Gallus können Sandbar und Yona aus dem Treibsand ziehen. Doch jetzt sitzen sie in der Falle. Da trifft Starlight ein und sagt ihnen das es nicht Spukt, sondern Discord dahinter steckt. Auf das Stichwort erscheint Discords Geist und präsentiert die sechs Artefakte, womit er meint die Schnitzeljagd gewonnen zu haben. Gewonnen hat er eine Runder Nachsitzen wie Spike erklärt. Die Entschuldigung Starlight verlangt von Discord mit dem Chaos aufzuhören. Doch er will hier noch viel mehr stiften. Da hat Starlight ihm nur noch eines zu sagen. Es tut ihr Leid. Während Discord es nicht fassen kann, hebt Starlight die Verbannung seines Körpers auf. Sie erklärt da sie erst mal nicht wie eine Direktorin sondern wie eine Vertrauenslehrerin denken musste um zu verstehen: Discord fühlt sich ausgeschlossen. Was er berührt abstreitet. Starlight hat aber begriffen das keiner ihn eingeladen hat sich die Schule anzusehen und als er helfen wollte, hat sie ihn nicht beachtet. Starlight wollte unbedingt alles machen wie Twilight und hat darüber vergessen eine gute Freundin zu sein. Dafür möchte sie sich entschuldigen und bietet Discord den Posten des Vizeschulleiters an. Sehr zur Verwirrung der Young 6. Discord nimmt an, verlangt aber nach einen Privatparkplatz. Starlight stellt klar das wen er das nächste mal etwas möchte einfach danach fragen soll. Nur fände es Discord Schade um die reizenden Missgeschicke die sie dann nicht erlebt hätten. Nun möchte Starlight die Zauberschnitzeljagd zusammen mit Discord zu ende führen. Kurzum zaubert Discord zurück in ihre Verstecke und platziert noch ein paar kleine Überraschungen. Die Rückkehr der Mane 6 In diesem Moment kehren die Mane 6 zurück die eine menge durchgemacht haben. Sie haben dabei auch entdeckt das es nie eine Freundschaftsmission gab. Es war alles ein Trick von Discord der ihre Schönheitsflecken mit einem Funkelzauber belegte, worauf die Karte sie umsonst gerufen hat. Die Young 6 jedenfalls sind froh das ihre Regulären Lehrerinnen wieder da sind. Twilight dankt Starlight das sie sich um alles gekümmert hat. Starlight gesteht das es nicht ganz leicht war, aber sie denkt das es genau so gelaufen ist wie bei Twilight. Jetzt wo Discord nicht mehr Vizeschulleiter ist, stellt sich ihm die Frage was er mit den Visitenkarten machen soll. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 10:37: Discord ist angezogen und benimmt sich wie Steven Buscemi in der Episode „Jackman Begins“ der Sitcom 30 Rock von 2006. *Z. 11:01: Discords Telephonbanane ist eine Anspielung auf das beliebte Kinderlied „Bananaphone“ vom Gleichnamigen Album von 1994. Navboxen en:A Matter of Principals Kategorie:Achte Staffel